Attack on Fullmetal -ON HOLD UNTIL OCTOBER 2018-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Eren and Mikasa lost their bodies at young age, and the two work hard to get their bodies back in this world of Titans and Humonculous. Contains Eremika.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Attack on Titan.**

 **CHAPTER 1: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

 _Alchemy. The arts of reconstruction and deconstruction. This is not an all powerful art. You can not create something out of nothing. That is why there is a taboo; you can not do human transmutation. For what is equal value to a human soul?_

It was a dark and starry night in wall Sina. Down an alleyway, a man was drawing a circle with a piece of chalk. He was cackling darkly.

"I will make sure that there's nothing left of the evil…nothing left…" he muttered. He stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned and a girl with charcoal eyes, black silky hair, wearing a long, dark green cloak, and a maroon scarf, stood there.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Answer me first and I'll consider telling you," she said.

"I am saving this country! Your name?" the man asked.

"I said I'd CONSIDER telling you. And you will have to come with me," she said.

"Sorry but that's not happening," he said, opening a bottle of water and placing his hand on the ground. The water became icicles and spiraled towards Mikasa. Mikasa put her right arm in front of her and the ice shattered.

"Impossible! It should have pierced through your arm!" he said.

"To people with normal arms, yes," Mikasa said, pulling back her sleeve. His eyes widened.

"An automail arm huh? Tch," he said. He turned and ran the opposite way.

"Now Eren!"

Suddenly, a man in a suit of armor jumped out and blocked his way.

"Oh! I know who you two are! A girl with an automail arm and a man in armor! You are the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he said.

"We could make this easy if you surrender now," Eren said. The man laughed.

"In your dreams! I am going to save this country if it's the last thing I do!" he said. There was a puddle next to Eren and he made it boil and go into Eren's armor. The man looked taken aback when Eren didn't scream in agony.

"Aren't you burning up?!" he asked. Mikasa kicked him over from behind and held him down.

"AAAGH! What?! That hurt a LOT!" he said. Mikasa pulled up her leg pant too.

"An automail leg too?!" he exclaimed.

"Eren, help me get this guy to prison," Mikasa said.

"Okay," Eren said, walking over. Little did Eren and Mikasa know, Mikasa had kicked so hard he was bleeding. And about 70% of your body is made of water.

The man used his blood and turned it into a blade. He tried to slice Mikasa but she dodged. The man ran off.

"Hey!" Eren shouted. The two went after him.

The man ran into another alleyway and drew another alchemy circle. Mikasa caught up to him. Suddenly, every circle he drew glowed. It made a loop around the military headquarters. Mikasa suddenly realized that it was a huge alchemy circle.

These huge ice walls appeared and began closing in on the military headquarters. Mikasa realized that he was trying to freeze it over.

The man used his own blood to make a way up on top of the ice wall. Mikasa and Eren followed. The man used his blood to make a spear and threw it at Eren. It knocked his head off. But the suit of armor…was empty. Eren picked up his head and put it back on.

"Oh…I've figured it out…you are missing your arm and leg and he's missing his body…you committed the ultimate taboo! Human transformation!" he said with a terrifying grin.

She was bleeding from her missing arm. Her eyes widened when she saw the grotesque THINGS that was supposed to be his mom and her mom. They were bleeding, and their bones were on the outside of the body. One shakily reached out it's hands, and then it's arm collapsed as it died.

"N-no…this wasn't supposed to happen…Eren…! No…!" she muttered in horror, as she looked at the empty clothes on the ground.

She crawled over to a fallen suit of armor. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled off the helmet of the armor.

"No…not him too…he's the only family I have left…my only reason…to live in this cruel world…" she said, absentmindedly glancing at her maroon scarf.

"Take my leg…take my other arm…take my heart…I don't care…just bring him back…" she said as she drew an alchemy circle out of her own blood on the inside of the armor. Her leg suddenly disintegrated and the armor came to life. She collapsed all the way to the floor.

Mikasa's expression darkened.

"There's a thing called 'going too far,'" Mikasa said. She charged at him at incredible speed, her metal arm turning into a blade as she ran. She sliced and sliced but he dodged her attacks. That's when Eren sliced his arm from behind.

"Give up!" Eren yelled.

"No!" Suddenly, a man with black hair, and white gloves with alchemy circles on them, jumped onto the wall.

"I think you should come with me," he said.

"Ah! It's the flame alchemist, colonel Mustang!" the man said.

"Yes, and I will be the one to take you down!" Mustang said. Right then it began to rain.

"Ha! Water beats fire! I guess you're out of luck!" he said as Mustang attempted to use fire alchemy. It was no use. Suddenly, a man (a very tall and buff one,) made a part of the ground a huge heavy ball with alchemy, and sent it flying at the man. It hit him off the wall. The buff man used his alchemy to stop the ice wall.

"No! No! I'm trying to save this country!" the man argued as he was pulled into a police car with handcuffs on. They drove away.

"Good work keeping him distracted, Fullmetal," Mustang's bodyguard, Riza Hawkeye, said. Mikasa and Eren saluted.

"That's our duty as soldiers," Eren and Mikasa said. Riza smiled and walked off. Eren and Mikasa walked off toward their inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The past's haunting**

Mikasa Ackerman was nine years old. She had just witnessed her parents get murdered and was kidnapped by their murderers. They were human traffickers. She was tied up in a cabin, lying on the stiff ground. It was raining outside.

"Do you really think we can sell this one? We went into a lot of trouble killing her parents," one of the men asked.

"Take a look at her face."

The man flipped Mikasa over harshly, causing Mikasa to hit her head on the ground hard enough that her nose began to bleed a little, and it gave her a headache. The men couldn't care less.

"Pretty, but she's just a kid. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff," the man said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion idiot! She's Ishvalan! There used to be a race of people known as the Ishvalans, but most died out in a huge war. She'll sell for a fortune, that kid," the other man said.

"Unnn…it hurts Mom…" Mikasa said as her mother finished putting these strange tattoos on her arm.

"These tattoos have been passed down for generations in our family. They hold a one of a kind alchemy in them. Someday, when you have a child, you can pass it on as well!" Mrs. Ackerman said cheerfully.

"Say Mom…how do you have children?" Mikasa asked.

"Well…ask your father."

"Say Dad-"

"I'm hazy on the details myself. But I know! Mr. Jaeger should be here soon! How about you ask him?" Mr. Ackerman interrupted.

"Knock knock!"

"Well! Speak of the devil!"

Mr. Ackerman opened the door, but was stabbed when he did. He fell to the ground.

"Pardon the intrusion. Look, don't cause any trouble unless you want your head split open with thi-"

Mrs. Ackerman picked up a knife and charged at the men.

"Mikasa! Mikasa! RUN!"

"M-mom?" Mikasa looked terrified.

One of the men pulled out his axe, and sliced Mrs. Ackerman's head. Mrs. Ackerman fell to the ground, using her remaining moments to reach out to her daughter.

Mikasa began trembling.

"Hey brat! You better behave! Or else you get THIS!" the man that killed Mikasa's mom said, punching her.

Everything went black.

"…you told me to run Mom…but where? A place without you and Dad…is a place too cold for me to survive…" Mikasa thought, her eyes glazed over, and the place where one of the men punched her getting redder and redder with blood.

"Knock knock **!** " one of the man opened the door. A young boy around Mikasa's age with brown hair, emerald green eyes, and dark brown clothes, and a maroon scarf, was standing at the door with his hands behind his back.

"How did you find us, brat?!" the man shouted. The boy's eyes filled with tears, but Mikasa could tell they were fake.

"I…I got lost in the forest and saw this cabin, so…" he trailed off.

"Oh! You know, kids shouldn't be out here! There are scary wolves in the forest, and-URK!" he was interrupted when the boy stabbed him with a knife.

The boy used the knife to kill the other man in the room too. He cut Mikasa's ropes off.

"I'm Eren Jaeger. My father is Dr. Jaeger. I was tagging along with him to your house for a check up, but…" the boy trailed off.

"There were three of them," Mikasa said. Suddenly, the third kidnapper came into the room. He grabbed Eren by the neck and lifted him up.

"Did you do it?! Did you kill my partners?! You did didn't you?! I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" the man said.

"F…fight!" Eren said to Mikasa.

"Fight! If you win…we live…if you lose…we die…you can't win if you don't fight!" Eren croaked. Mikasa picked up Eren's knife.

"I…I can't!" Mikasa said. Suddenly she realized she had seen the same thing, over and over again her whole life. But she always…looked the other way. That's right. **_This world…is cruel_**.

It hit her that living was like a miracle, and Mikasa stopped shaking. She was in perfect control.

 _Fight!_

 _FIGHT!_

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Mikasa charged at the man, and stabbed him in the back.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Grisha, Eren's father, yelled at Eren. They were right outside the cabin. The raining had stopped.

"I took care of some dangerous beasts! They only happened to look like humans!" Eren said.

"Eren!"

"The MPs never would've gotten here in time, and you know that!" Eren argued. Grisha took a deep breath, and turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa. Do you remember me? I met you several times when you were still little…" Grisha said.

"Dr. Jaeger…where do I go from here? It's cold…I have no place to go home to anymore," Mikasa said with sad, broken, eyes. Eren felt something stir within him.

Eren uncoiled his maroon scarf from round his neck. He wrapped it around Mikasa. Mikasa looked up, surprised.

"You can keep this. It's warm, right?" Eren asked. Mikasa reached her hand up and felt the soft materiel. She was touched.

"It is…" Mikasa said, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Mikasa, come live with us," Grisha offered. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"You've been through a lot. You need plenty of rest," Grisha said. Mikasa stood in shock. Eren tugged at Mikasa's sleeve.

"What're you waiting for? Let's go home. To our home," Eren said. Tears fell from Mikasa's eyes.

"Yeah…let's go home…" Mikasa said.

One year later…

Eren's mom died, and Grisha mysteriously ran off and never returned. Eren and Mikasa were left on their own. The two were already learning alchemy, and decided they were going to bring back Eren's mom.

"We just need all the ingredients that this book says. We can bring back your parents too, Mikasa!" Eren said.

"Really?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Eren said. Mikasa smiled a little.

"Okay…"

"After so long, it's finally ready! After we bring back our Moms we can bring back your dad! Now, just put a drop of blood in here and we'll be good," Eren said, handing Mikasa a needle. They got a drop of blood each, and then they activated the alchemy circle.

There was a blinding light, then excruciating pain, and then…

Mikasa opened her eyes. There was a door in front of her, and everything else was white. Mikasa turned and saw a white human except it had no eyes and no nose. Just a mouth.

"Where am I!? Who are you?!" Mikasa asked.

"Me? I'm god. Or the universe. Or some call me the truth. Or everything. I go by many names," it said. The doors behind Mikasa opened and sucked her in. Mikasa saw so much, it was hard to take it all in. She wanted it to stop, it was too much…, but it also was teaching her amazing things. When she was thrown out the door again, she looked up at that thing that looked like a person.

"Let me see it again!" Mikasa said. The thing laughed.

"No. Also, you think that didn't cost anything?" it asked. Mikasa's arm suddenly disappeared and replaced the thing's arm. Everything went black, until…

Mikasa opened her eyes. She was bleeding from her missing arm. Her eyes widened when she saw the grotesque THINGS that was supposed to be his mom and her mom. They were bleeding, and their bones were on the outside of the body. One shakily reached out it's hands, and then it's arm collapsed as it died.

"N-no…this wasn't supposed to happen…Eren…! No…!" she muttered in horror, as she looked at the empty clothes on the ground.

She crawled over to a fallen suit of armor. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled off the helmet of the armor.

"No…not him too…he's the only family I have left…my only reason…to live in this cruel world…" she said, absentmindedly sending a quick glance at her maroon scarf.

"Take my leg…take my other arm…take my heart…I don't care…just bring him back…" she said as she drew an alchemy circle out of her own blood on the inside of the armor. Her leg suddenly disintegrated and the armor came to life. She collapsed all the way to the floor.

"What happened?! I-Mikasa!" the armor exclaimed.

A week later…

Armin Arlert and his grandpa were watching over Eren and Mikasa. They were surprised a week earlier when Eren, who was a suit of armor, showed up holding a bleeding Mikasa with a missing arm and leg.

Mikasa was now in a wheelchair, only able to wonder how a week earlier she forgot that the world is cruel, that the dead stay dead, and that she thought she could get her family back when all she did was lose an arm, lose a leg, have her only family lose his body, and make both her mom or Eren's mom suffer a second death. Mikasa's eyes looked so empty. She wished she could change the past. Or that she at least couldn't feel the pain.

"Knock knock!" Armin answered the door. Colonel Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stood there.

"Grandpa!" Armin yelled. Armin's grandpa came over.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Arlert? We are here looking for the Ackerman and Jaeger kids," Mustang said. Mr. Arlert let them in. Riza sat down on a chair by the door and waited for the Colonel. Armin sat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Armin. Hey Mrs., um…are you gonna take my friends away?" Armin asked. Riza smiled.

"That's up to them. If they want to become a part of the military, then that's their choice," Riza said. Armin looked down.

"I…I just…don't know what I'd do if they leave…we've been friends for so long…" Armin said. Riza patted his head.

"They won't be gone forever if they decide to go," Riza said.

"I know…" Armin muttered.

"Hello. So you are Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger?" Mustang asked. The two kids nodded.

"We would like to offer you a job in the military. The Survey Corps to be exact," Mustang said. The two kids were silent.

"You two could sit here. Stay still and shroud yourself in darkness. Or, you could move forward. That's the only way you'll get through life. Move forward, and keep fighting," Mustang said. Mikasa stiffened.

How could she have forgotten? _If you win you live, if you lose you die. You can't win if you don't fight._

"I…accept you offer," both Eren and Mikasa said at once. Mustang handed them a piece of paper.

"That has all the information you'll need. We expect you to get an arm and leg first, though," Mustang said.

"Sir, we should go," Riza said. Mustang nodded. The two went out the door.

"That was the saddest girl I've ever seen," Riza said.

"Is that what you saw? I saw fire in her eyes," Mustang said, thinking back to Mikasa's expression at the end, which sent shivers down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Wall Maria**

Mikasa and Eren walked into their inn. Mikasa laid down in bed. Eren sat down on the couch. See, Eren couldn't sleep in that body. It didn't allow that. He also couldn't eat. Mikasa always felt horrible for him. He had to wait the entire night all alone. Mikasa would go to bed late and wake up early just so he's not alone all night, but Eren made her get enough sleep.

He'd always say, "I don't mind the night. You should sleep for the both of us."

Three nights after Eren lost his body…

Armin couldn't seem to sleep. He decided to go check on his two best friends. He found Eren sitting in a chair, looking out the window, and Mikasa lying sound a sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Armin asked. Eren turned to him.

"I don't think this body will let me sleep. I haven't slept these last three nights, yet I feel so tired," Eren said sadly.

"Oh…" Armin said.

"I never knew how long the nights are…they're so quiet and lonely…" Eren said.

Little did they know, Mikasa wasn't so sound asleep. Eren sounded so alone and sad, she wished she didn't have to sleep so she could make sure he had someone there with him through the night.

"Tomorrow we'll continue our search for a Philosopher stone, right?" Eren asked as he turned off the lights.

"Yeah…we're going to Trost, right?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, where they say that guy who is "blessed by god" is…" Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Well, you should get some sleep, Mika," Eren said. Mikasa nodded, and fell to sleep.

See, there was something Mikasa hated about sleeping. She would always wake up to nightmares. Of course, luckily for her she had Eren. He got her through her nightly terrors.

Like normal, that's how she woke up in the middle of the night. Eren put down the book he was reading (he had to do something all night), and walked over to her.

Mikasa was shaking slightly, and her eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his metal arms around her, holding her tight. Mikasa tried to choke back her sobs.

"Eren…I…I…" Mikasa stuttered, tears dripping off her chin.

"Shh…no need to explain…" Eren said.

"No…Eren…I've been scared to ask this for a long time, but-"

Somebody knocked on the door. Eren let go of Mikasa and walked toward the door.

"It's 5 Am. Who would be knocking at this time?" Eren wondered. He opened the door.

"Sorry for the early morning sir, but the Furor himself would like to see you and Mrs. Ackerman!" a soldier said. Eren was taken aback.

"Furor king Bradley?" Eren asked.

"Yes. King Bradley," the soldier said.

"Just a minute…" Eren said, turning and shutting the door.

"Mikasa, did you hear?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded.

"I'll go get changed," Mikasa said, walking into the other room. She came out in her uniform, her scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Mikasa slid her hand into Eren's, and the two rushed out.

"It's sad…Eren can't even feel the warmth of my hand…" Mikasa thought. She always thought about how hard things were for him, although Eren never admitted it to her. He knew how awful she felt for him, and didn't want to worry her.

The two walked into headquarters and walked into King Bradley's office. They bowed.

"I'm truly sorry for calling you here so early. Please, sit down," he said. The two sat down.

"I called you here for urgent matters. WALL MARIA HAS BEEN BROKEN THROUGH **.** "

"This all we have, kid. We were already having a food shortage before all you refugees came flooding in," the man handing out food said, giving half a loaf of bread to Armin.

"Domo Arigato!" Armin said, bowing. Armin walked away.

 ** _A hundred years ago, huge, humanoid, man eating creatures now known as Titans mysteriously appeared. Even with alchemy they couldn't destroy them for there was more than anyone could imagine. Every human who lived used alchemy and created three massive walls; Maria on the outer, Rose in the middle, and Sina in the center._**

 _ **Then they made the military. It was split into three groups; Garrison that protects the walls, Military police that take care of crimes and work right underneath the king, and the Survey Corps that go out the wall to try to take back what was once humanity's world.**_

Eren and Mikasa were rushing off to a train station. They were headed to wall Rose, partially because the king wanted them to count the refugees, also because they wanted to make sure Armin was alive.

"How long is this train going to take before we get to Rose?" Eren asked.

"About four hours," the composer answered.

"Dang! I hate not knowing if my friend is okay!" Eren exclaimed. Eren and Mikasa sat down.

Eren noticed Mikasa was drowsing off.

"You can get some more sleep," Eren told her. She lay down on Eren's lap.

"Okay…" Mikasa muttered, closing her eyes. She fell into a comfortable sleep. Eren gazed down at her, tucking the strands in her face behind her ear. She looked so peaceful.

"What was she…so scared to ask me earlier?" Eren wondered.

"Good job, Envy," a woman wearing black, said to a man with spiky black hair. The man smirked.

"Hey, it was simple to make them all come running to the next wall. A lot died though. Did we make any philosopher stones?" the man asked the woman.

"Yes, we did, many," the woman answered.

"Aww man, the food is so little," a girl with brownish red hair pulled into a ponytail said.

"That's all we got, kid, and you should be thankful not disappointed!" the man handing out bread, said.

"Yeah, yeah…I am just **SO** hungry…" she muttered, walking away.

"That's what we all feel like, Sasha!" a bald guy said.

"Shut up, Connie!" Sasha shouted back.

"Guys, guys, let's not get arguing with each other, we're all hungry, and-Sasha, please put down Connie's bread-Connie please stop punching Sasha," a freckled boy with black hair said, smiling nervously at his friends.

Mikasa opened her eyes slowly. The train had just stopped.

"'Morning, sleepy head. We're at our stop," Eren said. The two rushed out.

"Wow, this is a big crowd! How are we supposed to find Armin?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Hey! Eren! Mikasa! I've been expecting you guys!" Armin shouted.

"That was easier than I thought…" Eren said. They rushed over.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Eren and Mikasa said at once.

"Yeah…Grandpa is too, in case you're wondering," Armin said.

"That's a relief," Eren said.

"Yeah…Armin, do you know what made the hole in the gate?" Mikasa asked.

"It was like…a huge green lizard with black hair on it's head. Also, it's body was covered in moaning, green, sickly faces," Armin said.

"Really?! That's new…" Eren said.

"Yeah, we have no idea what it was, but everyone's calling it the "Colossal reptile," Armin said.

"Do you and Grandpa have a place to stay in?" Eren asked.

"No. There are a lot of refugees…"

"Well…here, this should help," Eren said, handing Armin a bag. Armin looked in it, and his eyes got as wide as saucers.

"WOW! This is a LOT of money! Thanks!" Armin exclaimed. Eren shrugged.

"Being in the military gets you a lot of money," Eren said.

"Well, stay safe," Eren and Mikasa said to Armin, walking away. Armin waved.

"You too!"


End file.
